


when the clock strikes at twelve

by jinsolthebetta (zerocatastrophes)



Series: slurp's os (izone edition) [2]
Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Blood and Violence, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Girls with Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Jinjoo Fiesta Entry, Mentions of Arson, Minor Exposure Jang Wonyoung, PLEASE DONT ATTACK ME, but its too dark to be called as fluff lmao just read to find out, my first jinjoo not so jinjoo one shot, this is not a cinderella story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerocatastrophes/pseuds/jinsolthebetta
Summary: Kim Minjoo, a well known investigator recieved a case from an unknown source. It was a kidnapping case (again),she was about to reject it but she found out the lost kid was Ahn Yujin-- her ex girlfriend.
Relationships: Ahn Yujin/Jang Wonyoung, Ahn Yujin/Kim Minju, Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Series: slurp's os (izone edition) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868950
Kudos: 9





	when the clock strikes at twelve

**Author's Note:**

> this was my entry for jinjoo fiesta from season 1 (yea idk actually why i didn't post it on my own yet until now) i have a bad gut feeling about this story so please let me know about it. (yea this is kinda weird but maybe yall will get it when you finished the story)

_Congratulations on solving that 2 years hostage case, Ms. Kim. The family of the victim wanted to bid their gratitude._   
  


Minjoo sighed as she read that text message their chief officer, the head of the police department where she was working. She threw her phone. The phone almost fell out yet she didn't care. She's filthy rich to purchase a new one, anyway.

Two years working as an investigator wasn't that much a struggle for Kim Minjoo, except for the fact that she is being famous because of it. She can't help but to reminisce those days when she's desperate to conceal her identity by kneeling in front of their deputy head.

Unluckily, her wish wasn't granted. The deputy head still exposed the identity of the people who worked in this almost-a-decade unsolved murder case and Minjoo was one of them. Take note; she was the head of that case, so she caught all the fame.

Not to mention that her visuals are no joke, anyone who is clueless of her identity can mistake her as an idol.

She wouldn't be this popular if it isn't because of their head inspector.

And speaking of- her phone rang again.

She's too lazy to clutch her phone that was on the other side of the bed; and opened her watch instead. She can still read messages with it, though.

_Before I forgot, get well soon! Chaewon is on her way there. She has the new case you two will work to. I'm expecting a lot from my best detectives :)_

Minjoo let out a chuckle upon finding out the arrival of her most trustworthy partner. Chaewon has always been in her side ever since she's still a fresh graduate.

They had a one-year difference, but that wasn't a nuisance for the two to be together in some cases. Throughout their career being detectives, they filled each other's weaknesses. Chaewon learned to be more attentive to insignificant details from Minjoo. In return, Chaewon taught Minjoo self-defense skills and lessen her timidness.

As their deputy head saw the chemistry between the two, he signed them into each other as permanent partners.

Time didn't pass by quickly, Minjoo received another text message.

This time, Minjoo picked up the phone from the floor as she is expecting it was from Chaewon. She wasn't wrong, though.

_I brought soup and some comfort food, open the door for me can you?_

Faster than the lightning, Minjoo rushed towards the front door. She peeked into the small hole and almost had a heart attack to see there was also an eye peeking back.

Minjoo opened the door and there she was, Kim Chaewon who was giving a mischievous smile, knowing she surprised Minjoo because of what she did earlier.

The younger slapped the older's arm who was still laughing, then stormed out walking back towards her bed.

"Yah, won't you help me with these?" Minjoo glanced back, seeing Chaewon holding two obviously heavy bags full of food.

Why the hell is this girl bringing a lot everytime she visits my house? She doesn't even live here. Or even stayed for a night.

Minjoo and Chaewon never did that. Sadly, Chaewon has strict parents, unlike Minjoo who is living alone and can do anything freely.

"Handle yourself. You should be the one taking care of me." Minjoo irritatedly said, leaving Chaewon with the heavy stuff. The poor visitor was left with no choice but to handle everything she brought.

Moments later, Minjoo stopped at her tracks and turned back to the struggling Chaewon. It was visible at the latter's face that her arms are close to being dumb because of the stuff she's holding.

Yet, Minjoo hasn't cared.

She just stood there- observed her friend, who was also staring back, curious what the hell is she doing and why the hell she's not helping.

"Hey, sorry for scaring you but I need a hand with these-"

Chaewon was cut off by Minjoo, as she grabbed the folder that was on one of the bags Chaewon was holding.

"I knew it you were just curious with that-"

"Thank you for buying food stocks for me again even if I didn't ask to but can you put those on the table right now? I'm gonna start reading these."

How many times Chaewon was gonna be cut off by Minjoo today?

It was always like this everytime the younger is on her period- and even now she's sick.

Rather than arguing with Minjoo, Chaewon walked towards the table Minjoo was referring to and stormed out the plastic bags into the table.

She almost destroyed Minjoo's old monobloc table but still- she's moderately irritated with the latter's actions today.

"You mad?" Minjoo asked, still has her eyes on the folder.

Chaewon shook her head, "Nope. I was just feeling numb."

"Oh." Minjoo nodded.

Well, Chaewon failed.

The younger wasn't annoyed. She was too much focused with the new case.

But it seems like Minjoo didn't understand a thing on what she was reading. Her face shows confusion as she scans through the pages of the folder.

Chaewon let out a smirk upon her realization.

"Chaewon, did you got the wrong folder? Why is everything so-"

Minjoo pondered why Chaewon was being naughty while the lass was treating her bed as if it was her throne.

"You got the wrong folder." Chaewon answered, emphasizing the 'you' while waving a folder in the air.

"Give me that!" Minjoo yelled while narrowing her distance to Chaewon.

"And why?"

The older sticks her tongue out, annoying Minjoo more, just like what she wants to happen.

"Kim Chaewon!"

"Kim Minjoo!"

The two continued playing around Minjoo's single floor yet spacious apartment. The playing tag would have last long if Minjoo didn't stop from running and starts to cough hard.

Chaewon dropped her folder and approached Minjoo in a hurry.

"You're still not fine." Chaewon murmured while continuing to pat the younger's back.   
Minjoo sat on the floor, the latter did the same. Chaewon's mood lit up as she felt the younger was leaning on her.

"I'm okay now. Thanks to you." Minjoo murmured.

"You're still burning, Min. Maybe you should go to the bed."

Chaewon assisted Minjoo to her bed, even if the older wants to stay in that position for a longer time, she doesn't want to have fever too.

She gave Minjoo a blanket, the latter smiled as a response, "So what's the case all about?" The younger asked.

Chaewon shrugged.

"C'mon, Chae! Care to give me a clue?"

Minjoo made her voice sound soft as she knows the older was weak for it. Her soft voice when asking favors always make Chaewon grant her requests.

After years of being together, that kind of approach of Minjoo was still effective.

"Later." Chaewon declared with a serious tone.

And it stopped now.

Well, it's been a while since the younger used that, though. Many things happened. Change is constant. No wonder.

The two Kims played a silent game, no one initiated the conversation. Chaewon didn't know what to talk about. She chose not to open the case conversation first as she didn't want Minjoo to be stressed.

Meanwhile, Minjoo was intimidated with Chaewon's last word so she was daunted to say a word.

"I'll go prepare your soup. Eat up, and we'll talk about the case."

The younger Kim nodded and watched Chaewon leave but she isn't, yet.

This time, they played a staring game, with Minjoo clueless why the latter was staring back too.

"Minjoo..." Chaewon mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"Your hand?"

Slowly, Minjoo looked down and she almost flinched as she found out that her hand was intertwining with Chaewon's.

Minjoo allow her hand go in a rush, and hid it under the blanket.

Thanks to Chaewon's chuckle, the awkwardness Minjoo was feeling somehow lessened.

She watched Chaewon as she prepares the soup that she bought, it was apparently from the fast food chain where she and Chaewon always eat, that fast food chain was one of the witnesses of their friendship, Minjoo smiled at that thought.

And Chaewon witnessed her smile when she was about to ask Minjoo if her microwave is now working.

Minjoo quickly nodded then hid herself under the blanket.

"Why am I acting like this?" She mumbled under her breath and slapped herself after.

Is she falling for her senior turned partner-in-crime? It's possible but... why now?

Did she completely move on already?

The microwave sound made Minjoo snapped back into reality.

Minjoo can't see it since she was inside the blanket but for sure, Chaewon is setting up the soup already.

And in any moment, she will call her with a soup on her hand...

"Minjoo-"

As soon as she heard her name, Minjoo came out from the blanket, she then threw the poor blanket at the floor.

"You're acting like a kid." Chaewon remarked while placing the cup of soup at the bedside table.

"Thank you."

Minjoo started slurping, she is used to eating it even if it was served hot since she liked it so much. The older Kim keeps exchanging glances between Minjoo and the folder she was holding, doubting if she can start opening the topic.

Chaewon noted on her mind not long time ago that everytime Minjoo and her mushroom soup is having a moment, don't you ever disturb them. It was her partner's favorite food. She wants it to be finished in one go or else she's gonna lose her appetite.

The older Kim finds it cute, listening to the younger's slurping like a kid, sometimes it reaches the point that she was spilling it already.

"So, what was the case all about?"

Chaewon blinked repeatedly, the half emptied cup was already on the table, Minjoo is wiping her lips at the moment.

That fast? And she didn't even finish the food?

That was unusual... nevermind, she was sick. Therefore, it's still normal.

"Kidnapping."

Minjoo. Was. Disappointed.

After all the chase she did with Chaewon, she didn't wasted her energy only to find out they will face a new kidnapping case again!

She picked up the cup again and continued eating.

Chaewon chuckled as she remembered Minjoo's hatred with kidnapping cases. They usually find the victims alive but unconscious in old warehouses and buildings and that's when Minjoo started to lose interest with it.

Meanwhile, Chaewon feels neutral about it.

Unsolved murder cases are their cup of tea and browsing the criminal department's old files are their hobbies while on break in the office.

But this kidnapping case was more than neutral for Chaewon. This was something. This was more than just a kidnap for ransom.

_As she knows the victim so well..._

"What does the kidnapper wants?"

Chaewon's thoughts brushed off when she heard Minjoo asked a new question.

"She didn't mentioned."

"Oh... a female kidnapper? That was kind of interesting." Minjoo commented.

"Wait... it was confirmed a 'she'?"

"The victim's parents said that they had a conversation with the kidnapper. She didn't use any voice changers like the usual suspects we've gone through."

"Woah, she's brave huh." Minjoo said in amusement.

Chaewon agreed.

"What was the victim's identity? Age? A 'he'or a 'she'? Maybe a teenage boy maybe the girl has some obssession with this guy?"

"They are the same gender."

As Chaewon furtherly explains the details of the case, it was slowly getting Minjoo's attention.

"Maybe she was insecure? The kidnapper was inlove with the girl's boyfriend? Maybe-"

"Maybe the kidnapper was obssessed with her victim?"

Minjoo was left speechless. The way Chaewon said those words are as if she's so sure that that was really the case's story.

"But who knows, right? I'm just obssessed with the girl and girl stories I've been reading lately so I came up with that thought." Chaewon defended, then followed by a chuckle.

"I didn't know you were into those kind of stuff..." Minjoo mumbled.

"I know right, a colleague recommended it but I ended up reading more!"

The topic about Chaewon being into girl's love stories didn't last long. She stood up and went to wash Minjoo's dishes.

Chaewon told Minjoo that she can now read the folder's contents. The lass immediately reached for the folder that was on Chaewon's seat, then opening it.

The case was starting to catch her interest. For the first time, Minjoo wasn't able to predict its story. Usually, when she and Chaewon was receiving cases like this, she can unveil its stories without her partner explaining the case in detail.

It wasn't this time.

IZCITY METROPOLITAN POLICE AGENCY

Citizen's Crime/Incident Report

Case no. : 0429  
Date: 04/20/20

 **Crime/Incident** : Kidnapping for _*still unidentified reason*_

 **Date/Time Occurred** : 04/20/20 on or between 1:00 - 1:30 AM

 **Date/Time Reported** : 04/20/20 - 1:53 AM

 **Reported by** : Choi Yena _(friend of the victim)_

The name rang a bell to Minjoo. She saw the name somewhere. She was sure of it. That was an English name, so its uniqueness made it remarkable for Minjoo.

Right, it was her ex's best friend.

But whose friend of hers, though? She thought her ex was Yena's only friend... bestfriend.

**Details of the incident:** _(continue to page 2 if necessary)_

_Me and my bestfriend went to her girlfriend's house, her girlfriend is going overseas so we thought of coming with her girlfriend at the airport. So yeah... we went there. Wonyoung, her girlfriend's house was in a total disaster!!! Of course, we went to save as much as we can in that house especially Wonyoung. But boy, Wonyoung wasn't there. And me, as the lifesaver, I saw Wonyoung was being pulled by a woman going far away from the burning house. So we ran towards them. The woman let go of Wonyoung when she saw us and she ran away... when we saw Wonyoung... she has A LOT OF BURNS. So me as the lifesaver again, I volunteered to call the ambulance._   
_This is getting so long im going to fast forward like FLASH i went back to the two, Wonyoung was STABBED. MY BESTFRIEND WASNT THERE._

_So I therefore conclude that the woman pulling Wonyoung was the one who stabbed Wonyoung and kidnapped Yujin as well._

_I don't know the girl. She wasn't familiar. The only thing I saw from the girl was a black cap, that wasnt helpful : < _

After reading, Minjoo called her friend.

"If this was about the girlfriend of the victim's arson case that was taken care by Hitomi and Nako. You know they were experts in those."

Chaewon really know Minjoo well.

"But do you know why I chose that case?"

Minjoo's eyes widened, "You chose this case?!"

"Ahn Yujin was your ex, right?"

Minjoo took a long gulp of air when she heard her ex lover's name, it's been a while since that girl became their topic.

They promised each other not to talk about her ex again and it helped Minjoo to move on. Yujin and Minjoo's break up was still fresh when she met her senior, Chaewon.

Minjoo going to work with puffy eyes caught Chaewon's attention so much, she figured out the latter needed a companion.

The two actually started their friendship with Minjoo telling Chaewon stories on how Yujin is the best girlfriend she ever had.

_"Can I be honest with you?"_

_"Yeah, sure."_

_"I'm really sick of hearing that Yujin's name from that mouth of yours."_

_Chaewon was famous for being frank in their department. A lot of people felt suspicious of Minjoo and Chaewon's sudden closeness. Their workmates thought the friendship of the two wouldn't last long because of Chaewon's attitude._

_So far until now, Minjoo never has witnessed Chaewon's frankness._

_"Eh?"_

_The rumors (in Minjoo's thoughts) about Chaewon were true. Whenever Chaewon became direct to the point, it was non stop. She doesn't care when she's offending someone. The important thing is she wants her opinion to be stated in any ways._

_"There's literally no conversation about us two without that Yujin."_

_"Even in our dates or online conversations, I'm sharing a post with you, you'll gonna mention Yujin. We go to this place, you'll remember Yujin because you two used to always go there. You'll wake me up at night randomly and tell me your dreams about Yujin."_

_"Am I getting to know you? Or am I getting to know Yujin and you?"_

_They said Chaewon's frankness was non sense. Rumors said she was only offending someone and being selfish. Her workmates said she was being bossy by saying her opinions and wants hers to be followed._

_They were wrong._

_They never actually knew Chaewon._

_Maybe Chaewon never knew Minjoo because she keeps on mentioning Yujin._

_But Minjoo actually got to know Chaewon._

_She isn't actually being selfish. She isn't just blunt._

_Chaewon was doing it to help others. They never get her point._

_Maybe for that first time ever, someone actually appreciates Chaewon's attitude and that was Minjoo._

_"Promise me."_

_Minjoo's head rose up as Chaewon called her._

_Chaewon glanced at her watch, she showed it to Minjoo._

_"When this clock strikes at twelve, we will stop talking about Yujin or else I'm going to stay away with you."_

It was unexpected but Chaewon was the first one to break the promise yet she was the one who made it.

"I know mentioning her name either will hurt you or make your moving on stage go back to zero but I think you need to save her."

Chaewon explained in dull voice, unsure if she made the right choice.

"Thank you, Chaewon." Minjoo sincerely smiled.

Chaewon smiled back.

**

"We already discussed everything wasn't it?"

It was already late and Chaewon's phone was being bombarded by her parents' calls and texts.

"Will you be able to come tomorrow?" Minjoo asked, talking about starting a search for Ahn Yujin starting tomorrow morning. Since there's a high probability of Chaewon getting grounded due to her coming home late, the search they were planning was unlikely to happen.

The older Kim shook her head, "I will. I promised, right?"

Despite of having doubts, Minjoo nodded. She received a smile from Chaewon, yet the latter noticed her crumpled face.

"You got a prob?" Chaewon leaned by the door, placing her arm on the door knob, planning to extend her stay.

"You know what? You should go home."

"Eh? That's weird. You always want me to stay. You even want me to sleep over here." Chaewon poked Minjoo's nose.

"No, I don't!" Minjoo shooed away Chaewon's hand with overmuch force. It was too strong a normal person would have hurt but Chaewon wasn't one of them. Her pain tolerance was strong.

Well, she wouldn't be a police if she's weak.

But to Chaewon's surprise, Minjoo was so strong, another thing unusual about her. Maybe it was her mood swings again.

 _Does mood swings make you strong, though? If so, maybe Minjoo needs to be sick every day._ Chaewon thought.

"Was that too strong?"

"Nope."

The younger pointed something at Chaewon's direction, "Why are you still holding your-"

"Nope! Nope!" Chaewon repeated then regained her composure, "I'm fine. I'm okay. It didn't hurt though, but you were too strong. Is that the effect of my physical training?" She blurted, with boastfulness on her voice.

"M-maybe? I guess?"

The lass laughed because of Minjoo's sudden change of voice, it became the usual shy voice she uses every time she gets praised.

"Maybe you should really go-"

"Not until you tell me your worries."Chaewon seriously stated.

"Me? Worried?"

Minjoo let out a chuckle.

"I'm not anymore."

"Yujin is missing for days already. It's impossible for you not to be worried."

"Then you already know what I'm worried about. Now go-"

The almost argument of Minjoo and Chaewon was cut off of some loud noise. It was a fallen object, in Chaewon's conclusion. She tried to peek inside Minjoo's apartment to check what that was but all her things were arranged.

Where could be the sound come from?

"Did something happen inside?"

"Maybe it was from my neighbor's."

Minjoo shrugged her shoulders and pointed the house beside hers. The silhouettes from the windows were acting like they were fighting.

Chaewon nodded as she finds out the answer.

"I'm going." Chaewon awkwardly chuckled and bid a farewell.

Minjoo's lips curved into a smile, the familiar smile the older sees from the Minjoo she has known for years. Chaewon couldn't believe this person wasn't just her partner for business but also a friend, a best friend. It was a jackpot.

Chaewon laughed at her sudden thought, she almost had a flashback during that moment.

"Minjoo, when the clock strikes at twelve, okay?"

Trying to pull herself together, surprised with Chaewon's words, Minjoo smiled and said the same words back.

The older already walked away from the younger's house. Minjoo assured Chaewon will atleast walk safely by watching her get away from her sight.

Minjoo closed, locked and leaned by the door. She almost lost her own control earlier when flashbacks starts distracting her mind thanks to the words she heard from her partner.

"When the clock strikes twelve."

"When the clock strikes twelve."

"When the clock strikes twelve."

Her hand starts to tremble. And her heartbeat rose up as well.

Minjoo didn't tell Chaewon about this but that quote made her develop a trauma. Even seeing number 12 itself makes her feel numb.

She didn't know why. It suddenly happened.

Minjoo opened her watch and tried to play some music. During times like this, music is her companion. It makes her feel relaxed. She doesn't panic easily, but today's scenario made her feel the other way.

After the first 3 minutes of piano music, Minjoo turned off her watch. Not even a minute has passed, thoughts started to come back.

She tried shaking her head to make it stop- even if it was a foolish move but somehow it was effective.

Maybe she needs some sleep.

**

In the middle of the silent night, Minjoo woke up because of the vibration from her watch. There were a lot of notifications, but she disregarded it. The only thing that mattered was the reminder she noticed for today.

As what she expected, she starts to hear loud knocks. It's been days since those noises started to disturb her sleep every night.

What should Minjoo suppose to do with those noises, right?

As a person who has Cancer as her moon sign, Minjoo is very sensitive to her surroundings. With these noises every night, it makes her pissed off.

She wanted to end those noises... so bad.

And it will happen tonight.

Minjoo checked her watch, she has 40 minutes before midnight comes. For her, the time she has is enough to kill those noises.

Before her time runs out, Minjoo prepared herself for the night she's waiting for and she's going to make it memorable.

**

10 minutes only had passed, but Minjoo thought it was such a waste. If only she isn't conscious for her looks, she could have completed what she was suppose to do earlier.

But she hasn't started yet.

After opening her mini vault, Minjoo grabbed the keys that was inside, beside was a mini Polaroid album.

Memories.

The photo album contained memories. Every photo was a treasure, literally. The polaroids were expensive, though.

But every shot was worth it- until now.

Minjoo also took the polaroid album and closed the vault. She sat at her bed. It's not that bad to spend more time, isn't it?

For sure, her midnight date will wait for her no matter what.

She scanned through the photo album. All of the photos triggered Minjoo's memories, the stories behind it. She smiled out of the blue as she reminisced every second of it.

They knew they were for each other. They were happy. They were naive. They only thought about each other's lives.

Yujin and Minjoo were selfish for their own happiness.

It's not that bad to think about yourself, right?

As Minjoo reached the last page of the album, instead of a fond memory, she thought of that photo as a nightmare.

The photo screams horror, though. The handwriting that was used to write the caption in the polaroid was horrifying as well. It was scribbled with blood.

However, Minjoo kept it.

It was a memory after all.

Minjoo's alarm sounded once again. It almost pissed her off as it disturbed her flashback moment yet she remembered her task.

So she shrugged off her anger.

Maybe it's really time.

She glanced at her watch.

_11:30_

Few minutes before the clock strikes twelve, she needs to go.

**

"You tried to ask for help, didn't you?"

The poor girl wanted to talk, desperately. Sad to relate, the tape on her mouth is forbidding her to do so.

The room merely had a dim lamp as the light. It was connected to the ceiling with a rope, reason why it was swaying.

"You fool, you won't ever make it out here alive!" Her kidnapper laughed demonically. She made the poor girl horrified even more.

She would rather die than stay with her kidnapper who she just found out is a psycho.

If only she knew in the first place, she just stayed away instead and followed her friends' advice.

"Oh... my bad, Ahn Yujin." The kidnapper aggressively removed the tape from Yujin's mouth.

"I hate you!" Yujin yelled in the top of her lungs, her voice was hoarse from all the screams she did when her kidnapper was torturing her.

"Oh... that's why you broke up with me, right?"

The mysterious kidnapper let out a demonic laugh once again, it only made Yujin's anger even more.

"What went wrong, Min?"

Minjoo froze at her tracks with Yujin's question echoing her mind, she smiled out of the blue after.

"What went wrong? Are you sure you're asking me that question?" Minjoo asked back.

She didn't expect an answer anymore, Yujin kept throwing glares, if only she wasn't tied and weak, the tables turned days ago.

"Wonyoung."

Hearing the name itself made Yujin weak more, remembering her girlfriend in a bloody state before she was kidnapped by Minjoo.

"She's dead, Yujin. And you're all mine now."

Minjoo unlocked her phone and showed a picture to Yujin. The younger's eyes furrowed as she saw how bad the edit was. Only a fool would believe the edit Minjoo just did.

"Can't you see? I killed Wonyoung, Yujin! Aren't you proud?"

Yujin chuckled instead.

"You're happy! You're proud I killed that girl, Yujin?! You're glad that I killed the girl who's interfering our lives? I knew it! You still really love me!"

Minjoo laughed again.

 _Damn, why didn't I found out that she's a psycho?_ Yujin asked herself.

Yujin thought Minjoo was the most typical person she ever met. Despite her being the neutral kind, that flaw didn't stop Yujin from falling in love.

Minjoo looked like just a ordinary teenager back then but for Yujin, Kim Minjoo was perfect.

"Hang on there, baby. Okay? Soon, we'll be together eternally. No one's going to stop us." Minjoo seductively said, closing the distance within her face and Yujin's. The younger attempted to avoid Minjoo's face but the latter aggressively pulled Yujin into a kiss.

It was indeed different from the kisses they had from their past relationship.

Yujin felt Minjoo was rushing out of anger while the older pushes Yujin harder to make her freeze on her own seat. The poor Yujin had no choice but to go with the flow if she wanted her life to prolong.

With Minjoo holding a pistol, in any moment from now Yujin would be a bloody mess the time she says no to Minjoo in anything.

At this moment, Yujin just concluded and confirmed to herself. Crossing paths with Kim Minjoo is the biggest mistake she had done in her whole life, as it brought her to the verge of death.

It doesn't happen yet, but Yujin felt it. Her life was so close to its end.

Unless-

_"Kim, stay at your location. Don't you ever go inside alone! Are you hearing me? Kim? Kim?"_

Minjoo was left frozen while her lips was still pressing Yujin's. She tried to find where the noise came from through her periphery.

She continually brought the kiss into an end as she recognizes a figure standing behind them. Minjoo's hands started to tremble, immediately stood up and faced the owner of the figure, raising her hands with the pistol.

"Ah! Kim Chaewon!" Minjoo smirked upon finding out the identity of the person who disturbed her moment with Yujin.

Meanwhile, gasps escaped from the helpless victim, cluelessly staring at Minjoo and the new comer- whom she believed was a police.

"Give up the poor girl. As much as possible I don't want to use my bullets on you, Minjoo."

Yujin was in awe when Chaewon also let out a smirk after saying those words. She really idolizes people staying calm in such situations.

"Aw, Kim Chaewon, you're really a strong girl."

Yujin closed and locked her eyes off when Minjoo took a step back- on her way towards Yujin's back. The latter already knew it, she's going to be a bait once again.

For the first time, Chaewon felt unease when Minjoo clutched the gun at Yujin's neck.

She had been through this for years but why is she feeling this way this time? Is it because that the person who was supposed to be at her side was the person in front of her now?

Never in her life she would thought Minjoo will be holding a gun pointing at a victim's neck.

Especially, a person who she loved.

"Put down your gun or I will make my girl explode her head."

Doing the usual antics, she followed the kidnapper's order and raised both her hands in the air.

"How does it feel to be betrayed by your own partner? Two years, eh? I can't believe..." Minjoo said with a playful voice, controlling the gun as it runs through Yujin's skin.

Even though she felt it a lot of times these past few days, Yujin is still feeling weak every time Minjoo was doing this to her. Somehow, she trusted the older she wouldn't press the trigger. But with Minjoo being playful, no doubt she can accidentally pull the trigger anytime.

"Where is Minjoo?"

Beating the deafening silence, Chaewon asked.

"What do you mean? It's me, don't you know your bestfriend's face-"

"I know her face, and I know how she acts as well." Chaewon stated, leaving the two in front of her slow on the uptake about what she was talking about.

"Even if being a police was a stressful job, the Minjoo I know would still keep her hair tied no matter what. I can still remember when she told me she was desperate to be promoted as a detective, so she doesn't need to carry guns around anymore. Minjoo was scared of guns, as you see. As starters, we were all required to have guns. So, is Minjoo. I can even remember her moves being limited everytime she's on duty with a gun around. I can visualize how her hand trembled the first time she pointed a gun at a thief. I can also-"

"So why are you telling this to me?" Minjoo cussed out.

"You're not the Minjoo I know."

Chaewon's smirk made Minjoo annoyed even more.

"Can you just straight to the point tell me what you mean-"

"I can't believe. Am I just decieved by the Minjoo I knew 2 years ago until now? So dumb of me. Being friends with you was the worst decision I made."

As how Chaewon known Minjoo from years ago, she was easy to attack to her emotions. Harsh words were enough to make Minjoo suffer.

Chaewon was hoping that through this way, she could make things easier.

"Oh... is that so? We're really partners in crime, eh. I thought of the same thing."

In this situation, Chaewon was left unfortunate. It was as if the universe wasn't completely in her favor.

Really, not in her favor. Why is the universe treating her as an enemy? Why is she letting Minjoo to win when in fact she was the one who's on the wrong side?

To Yujin's relief, the gun was slowly removed from her neck. Instead, she started pointing it at Chaewon.

"Why are you here, by the way?"

"To save you."

Chaewon continued talking, knowing her life was at risk with a loaded gun pointed at her. One wrong word and her life will end anytime.

"You can live a happy life with Yujin without being like this. So please, take a chill pill. I still want to live for Pete's sake." Chaewon chuckled, lowered her hands to calm Minjoo down.

After that, the three of them was clueless on what move they're going to do next.

_"Kim Chaewon! Do you hear me? It's Inspector. Are you still there? We're coming in a few! Stay at your place, we're parking at 10 o clock -"_

"What the hell?! Do you know how much I loved that walkie talkie?!"

Chaewon yelled with too much anger. Reaching for her gun and aimed it to Minjoo.

"For a walkie talkie? You're going to kill me because of the walkie talkie?" Minjoo took a glance at Chaewon's two way radio she just shot, it was already wrecked. It can't produce any sound anymore, not even mixed signals.

She absolutely mean it when she thought earlier she's going to kill noises that disturbs her.

"Now you tell me for the second time, what's the reason why you're here?"

"I told you already I'm here to save-"

"Nonsense!"

Minjoo laughed when she saw the police let out a gulp out of nervousness, "Do you want me to make it easy for you?"

Silence enveloped the room.

"Okay, then." Minjoo smirked, as if someone indeed answered her question.

"Are you here..." She held tight on the grip and placed her finger at the trigger. A slight pull of her finger can kill Chaewon any moment for now.

"... to get Yujin from me?"

Chaewon refused the eye contact and glanced at Yujin, who also happened was staring at her- and avoided the eye contact too.

"It's just a yes or no question! Why can't you-"

"Yes."

"Oh... atleast we're clear."

Yujin knew everything was going to be fucked up when she saw Minjoo starting to laugh loudly. She observed the police, despite of the dim lamp, the kid can still see how the cold sweat continuously runs down from Chaewon's temple- down to the floor.

Seems unrealistic, but that's what really happened.

As Minjoo's laughter subsided, a gunshot was heard.

Never in her life Ahn Yujin would think that she herself can witness how a person lost her life with just one click. But still, it happened.

In front of her, she saw how her supposed to be lifesaver fell into the ground with a gunshot straight into her heart.

Yujin has nothing to know about the human body, but she was certain... that shot immediately caused the Chaewon's death.

Nothing was left with Yujin... she had high hopes with the arrival of Kim Chaewon but everything turned upside down.

To her surprise, her ex girlfriend didn't even flinch the moment the bullet was fired. Minjoo changed a lot, she thought. Minjoo used to be scared with a lot of things.

The gun was tucked into Minjoo's pocket, "Sorry for killing her, babe..." Her voice suddenly went gentle.

"I just don't want someone to interfere our lives again."

By hook or by crook, Yujin was sure about one thing. Minjoo will literally do anything for her, even if it means killing someone.

Tonight's event was a proof.

Yujin simply took a glance at Chaewon, lying on the ground in a pool of blood. Her head was tilted on Yujin's direction. She saw with her own eyes how Chaewon's eyes shut as she tried to fight for her life.

"Are you proud, Yujin?" Minjoo asked while cocking the gun, willing to use another bullet.  
"Of course. Of course. I will always be, Min." Yujin lied and nodded repeatedly, putting herself in the safe zone.

"Good." Minjoo smirked.

She paved her way towards Chaewon's lifeless body, Yujin watched as the older leaned down and touch Chaewon's pulse. As Minjoo confirmed herself that her bestfriend was indeed dead, she smiled in victory.

"Atleast... our promise was never broken."

Minjoo glanced at her watch.

11:58 as it says.

"The clock striked at twelve and we found Yujin. Better than what you promised earlier. I'm always better than you, Kim Chaewon."

She gripped for her gun and released the magazine. It has four bullets left. Her eyes caught Chaewon's gun from a distance. She also grabbed it and check for the magazine. As what she has expected...

It does not have bullets.

Minjoo let out a chuckle and stood up, kicked Chaewon's gun under the cabinet beside her.

"We have to go. I still have a lot of plans for you, Yujin."

That smile. After 2 years, Yujin saw the usual tight smile that she liked seeing from the older from the last years when they were together. She can't help to admit that she missed it.

She can't believe that she will still see that kind of smile from Minjoo, especially in this unfortunate situation.

"What about her?" Yujin tried to hide her stutters as she spoke.

"Her?"

Locking her eyes with Yujin and her hand with a gun aimed at Chaewon, Minjoo used all of her remaining bullets and dropped the gun after.

"When that clock strikes at twelve, we're going to have our new beginning. How do you like it, my love?"

Yujin can't count how many times she nodded and lied in order to save her own life, "O-of course, love. I love it."

According to the dictionary, nodding is the act of lower and raise of one's head slightly and briefly, especially in agreeing with someone's statement.

It was a ordinary act as it may seems.

But for Ahn Yujin, that act was her lifesaver. She can't count how many times nodding saved her from the verge of death.

She guesses she has no choice but to nod and agree forever with everything that Kim Minjoo says if she wants to live.

\- END -

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt its @wonyouwujin for more boring content (mostly loonazone agenda) 
> 
> anyways, the reason why i made this account is aside from posting my old one shots, its because i was planning to post a loona novella soon! chapter 3 is on the works rn but i want to be long enough before i finally post chapter 1 (so i wont ghost it again like what i always do lmao)
> 
> thank u for reading!


End file.
